Better
by Aglarelen
Summary: Kara loves football, but when she chooses it over Dean she'll have to make it up to him somehow. NOTE: Part of the Hell and High Water verse.


**Title: **_Better_  
**Rating:** PG-13 for sexual suggestion  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Kara Bowen (OFC)  
**Pairing:** Dean/Kara  
**Verse:** Hell and High Water  
**Genre:** Het  
**Summary:** Kara loves football, but when she chooses it over Dean she'll have to make it up to him somehow.  
**Disclaimer:** Sam, Dean etc. belong to WB et all. Kara and the story idea belong to me.

* * *

"Oh come on! That's bullshit!" Kara yelled and threw herself back on the couch. "Uhg!" she groaned, covering her face. The game was not going well. Eight penalties against her team and it was only half-time. Things were not going well at all.

"Knock. Knock." Dean said walking into the den. He flopped down next to her as her hands fell in her lap. She rolled her eyes at him.

"This is not a good time." she said, turning back to the TV "This game's going to Hell in a hand basket."

He watched her fuming for a moment. She was annoyed and he could see the vein pulsing at her temple. He slowly pulled her hair back and kissed her neck, "I know how to make it all better." His fingers twisted in her hair. His lips moved from her neck to her jaw. He nibbled her lower lip. His hand slipped up under her shirt. Then she pushed him away.

"The game's not over." she said pulling her knees to her chest.

"What?" Dean asked, "You're still gonna watch the game? They're losing." She glared at him. "The best thing about football," he said with a smirk, "is the cheerleaders."

Kara looked angry. "Out!" she growled, pointing to the door.

Dean slapped his thighs and stood up, "Fine. Have it your way." She watched him walk out, thinking how her team would surely come back in the second half to win. That didn't happen and she kept thinking about Dean.

Dean's phone beeped. He knew it was Kara. She was the only one who ever IMed him. She was the only reason he had the feature. She had a nasty habit of sending him dirty messages. This time, it was a question.  
_SpitFire: Are you mad at me?  
DrtyBastrd: I'm not sure mad's the word for it.  
SpitFire: Oh. Then what is?  
DrtyBastrd: Ignored Forgotten_  
He turned to his brother "What's another word for ignored?"

Sam's brow furrowed, "Overlooked? Who's that?"

"Kara." Dean said absently and returned to his conversation.  
_DrtyBastrd: Overlooked  
SpitFire: Sorry. :( I didn't mean it that way. I was just frustrated by the game. Forgive me?  
DrtyBastrd: Yeah. Whatever.  
SpitFire: Ouch! Well, I guess I deserved that one.  
DrtyBastrd: Ya think?!  
SpitFire: Ok. Anyway, I need your help with something. Can you come over? Please?  
DrtyBastrd: No. I'm busy...napping.  
SpitFire: Then what do I do about my problem?  
DrtyBastrd: Take care of it yourself. I'm not coming over there.  
SpitFire: What about now?_

The last message came with a picture. Her amber locks fell in huge curls over her shoulders. Her lips were blood red. She wore a cheerleader's uniform. She was bent forward, her arms resting on the footboard of her bed. The length of her skirt was no where near decent.  
_SpitFire: Didn't I tell you I used to cheer in high school?_

He didn't answer. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the car keys. "Hey!" Sam yelled after him, "Where are you going?"

Dean was short, "Kara's."

"What if I need to go somewhere?" Sam retorted.

His brother said only one word as he cranked the engine, "Walk." Sam watched his brother peel out of the hotel parking lot and shook his head.

Kara lay across the bed on her stomach, her bare feet pointing to the ceiling. She'd heard nothing from Dean since sending the picture. Not a word. She IMed him at least three more times and still nothing. Suddenly, her question was answered. She heard the front door open, then close. She heard footsteps taking the stairs two by two. She quietly made her way to the door and his voice called out, "Kara?" She opened her mouth to answer, but he appeared in the doorway.

The two stared at each other for a moment as if letting their earlier issues burn away. Then, he pulled her into a kiss so forcefully that she stumbled. Her hands grabbed at him out of instinct. She knew very well that he could easily support her. Her fingers moved up his arms to his shoulders and she pulled herself up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he reached out to close the door. As he made his way to the bed, Kara gathered his t-shirt up in her fists. Dean put her down on her back and ducked his head as she pulled off his shirt. Her hands immediately went back to his body. His skin was warm. Muscles moved under her hands as he leaned forward on his elbows. He pushed back her hair, slipping his hands under her head. She laced her fingers behind his neck and pulled his mouth back to hers. She felt the weight as his body slowly came to rest on hers.

This was it; what she waited all year for. She knew the story of his mother. She'd been told about his brother's girlfriend. She was aware of the danger, but she wasn't afraid. Kara wasn't in love. No, this was lust, pure and simple. The man knew what he wanted and he went after it. He also knew how to handle a woman. He was rough and gentle, angry and sweet. His touch brought heat to her skin and a chill to her spine. No one did it better than Dean Winchester. No one else had ever come close.


End file.
